


Confrontation

by Rine



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, makoharu - Freeform, prompt from kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rine/pseuds/Rine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-anon from the Kink Meme. Haruka notices Makoto is different and demands to know exactly how he feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt: "Haruka approaches Makoto and demands to know How exactly Makoto feels about him, making Mako very embarrassed and flustered, maybe even trying to get out of it, but eventually it gets spilled and Haruka makes the first move while Makoto continues to be a shy husbando the whole time~?"

Makoto acted differently around Haruka. It was obvious even to the most oblivious person.   
In fact, it was so painfully obvious that even Haruka was starting to notice. He had been observing Makoto’s behaviour for a little while now and had decided that this wasn’t normal best friend behaviour. Normal best friends didn’t walk straight into each other’s bathrooms, and nor did they have to prevent each other from stripping down publically, losing out on essential vitamins from eating too much mackerel, having panic attacks at the ocean, and normal best friends definitely didn’t see each other half-naked every day.  
Though most of that was probably Haruka’s oddness more than anything else.

However, Makoto really was acting differently, and Haruka really was noticing.   
Since they’d been about 14, Haruka had noticed a difference in the way Makoto smiled at him and the way he smiled at everyone else. If he was given photos of the two smiles, he could never point out a physical difference, but it was definitely there. Haruka didn’t have a name for this difference in his head, so he simply referred to it as “Happy Makoto” but the name didn’t fit right, like a swimsuit with tight stitching.

He also knew that Makoto’s touches lasted longer than the norm. Makoto didn’t touch him very often, but when their skin did meet it always seemed to last longer than usual. He would take just a fraction of a second too long to take his hand away when he gave Haruka an ice pop or a pencil. When he pulled him out of the bathtub or the pool, he never let go of Haruka’s hand until he absolutely had to. When he towelled his hair for him, Makoto’s hands definitely stayed for a long time - though never past their welcome, and not quite long enough for anyone else to notice. 

Even his gazes lasted. When Haruka was staring out the window in their homeroom class, he knew Makoto was looking at him. Makoto watched closely when he swam, and his eyes lingered too long when he helped Haru out of various bodies of water.  
On the subject of water, Haruka couldn’t help but give a small smile when he thought of the looks Makoto gave to water. It was almost like he was jealous.

Lately, he’d noticed Makoto constantly looked… strained, tense. It was like he was suppressing his emotions, or maybe hiding behind false ones.  
It was honestly starting to piss Haruka off. He was pretty sure of which emotion Makoto was suppressing, but one can never be too sure about things like this and so, Haruka needed to ask. 

"Makoto." he said. He reached up and caught him by the shoulder as he was heading to the changing rooms to dry off after their training session. Haruka's blue eyes fixed on him, watching his face closely.   
"A-ah, what is it, Haru-chan?" he said. There it was. The slight stammer that always followed after Haruka touched him unexpectedly.   
When Haruka didn't reply after a few moments, slight worry appeared on Makoto's face.   
"Haru?"   
"You've been acting different lately." Haruka said, his tone flat. Makoto swallowed. Aha.   
"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.   
"Since we were about fourteen." he said. Makoto looked away and tried to avoid Haru's piercing gaze, but Haruka caught his face and turned it back towards him. Makoto's green eyes still refused to meet his, instead coming down to stare at the ground. Haruka could feel and see a blush coming to Makoto's cheeks. 

"Makoto." the raven-haired boy pressed. "How exactly, do you feel about me?" Makoto's face was a rather impressive shade of magenta.   
"Well, we're best friends, yes?" Makoto said. Haruka scowled.   
"That's not what I asked." he said.   
"Yes it is!" Makoto said. "Honestly, Haru-chan." he chuckled. He began to walk back to the changing rooms but Haruka caught his arm. Makoto's face was even redder, if that was possible, and he was rubbing at the nape of his neck in the way he always did when he was starting to get embarrassed. 

"Really! I know we're just f-friends and so d-do you, so I don't know why you asked that!" he said. He would've been believable if it wasn't for the stammer, the blush, the terrible lie, and his voice being about half an octave higher than it usually was. Haruka fixed him with such a withering look that Makoto flinched slightly. Haruka could detect this level of bullshit from a mile away, and Makoto knew it.

"Haru, let me go!" he whined.   
"Not until you tell me the absolute truth."  
"That was the absolu-" he began, but Haruka raised a dark eyebrow. Makoto shuffled uncomfortably and twiddled his thumbs. Haruka could see him gathering up his courage, drawing a deep breath. 

"Okay! So maybe I lo..." Makoto said, but his voice trailed off into a totally inaudible whisper. Haruka stared at him and Makoto cursed quietly, tugging at his hair.   
"Really it's nothing to worry about” I’m not that different am I? It’s not bad or even anything to notice really because it’s only a little bit and you're not- I mean- I’m- you know what, never mind!" Makoto exclaimed suddenly. The whole thing happened so fast that Haruka forgot to catch him as he borderline ran back into the changing room. 

Knew it.   
Now came the next step. 

Haruka walked into the changing room after him. He was a little surprised to discover that Makoto wasn’t actually in sight. The kid could move fast.  
“Hey Haru-chan!” Nagisa called, a towel in his hair. “Did you say something to Mako-chan? He came in mumbling to himself and red in the face, he looked pretty upset!” Haruka waved a hand and scanned the room again. Nagisa pointed him towards the showers and Haruka ran in.

“Makoto?” he called. It was approximately seven seconds before he found Makoto. His was the only shower stall with the water running, and the curtain wasn’t pulled across properly. Haruka stepped straight inside. Makoto was lightly thumping his head against the wall.  
“Aah! Haru!” Makoto yelped. He began to trip and stumble his way through another sentence, but Haruka cut him off.  
“Idiot.” he said. Makoto stared.   
“I- what?” he said. Haruka made a _tch_ noise and pulled him downwards into a kiss. Makoto yelped again and Haruka could see about three hundred different emotions flashing in his eyes.  
“You-”  
“Yes.”  
“I-” he began, and his most radiant smile yet burst across his face. All the tension left Makoto’s face and he pulled Haruka into a bonecrushing hug, grabbed his face and began to kiss him with such passion it took Haruka a few moments to figure out what he was doing.  
Their mouths moved together in a clumsy, awkward way, it being their first kiss. When they finally pulled apart (thank god for swimmer’s lungs) Makoto looked so happy Haruka couldn’t help but smile with him.   
“I love you, Haru.” he whispered. Haruka nuzzled into his chest.  
 _I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written for a kink meme! Also the first fic I've uploaded to AO3. I do have a FFN acount but I decided to upload this here first. This site has a much better everything, if I'm honest.   
> But yeah, I hope it wasn't too awkward :)  
> (original kink meme thread: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=29309 )


End file.
